


-

by NatBarrett



Category: Call of Duty (Video Games)
Genre: Drama & Romance, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 21:17:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16436951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatBarrett/pseuds/NatBarrett
Summary: Первая миссия со штаб-сержантом Майком Харпером оказалась полнейшим провалом, и Дэйв, со вздохом, подумал, что ничего хорошего из их коллаборации не выйдет.Но.Майк зачем-то прижал свои холодные пальцы к его вискам.И Дэйва уже не мутило.





	-

***********************************************************************************************  
Алмазы и ржавчина  
https://ficbook.net/readfic/5528838  
***********************************************************************************************

Направленность: Слэш  
Автор: Барретт. (https://ficbook.net/authors/270113)

 

Фэндом: Call of Duty,Call of Duty: Black Ops(кроссовер)Персонажи: Харпер/Мэйсон

Рейтинг: R

Жанры: Драма, Пропущенная сценаПредупреждения: OOC, Нецензурная лексика, Нехронологическое повествование  
Размер: Мини, 8 страниц  
Кол-во частей: 1  
Статус: закончен

Описание:  
Первая миссия со штаб-сержантом Майком Харпером оказалась полнейшим провалом, и Дэйв, со вздохом, подумал, что ничего хорошего из их коллаборации не выйдет.  
Но.  
Майк зачем-то прижал свои холодные пальцы к его вискам.  
И Дэйва уже не мутило.

Публикация на других ресурсах: Уточнять у автора/переводчика

Примечания автора:  
пиздец какой-то с этими названиями, честно. на этот раз досталось джоан баэз  
повествование - нехронологическое, момент до событий игры - момент во время событий игры, и так чередуется, но, вроде, понятно. рейтинг - за мат  
я одна их шипперю, да? :(

 

Дэйва мутило. 

Перед глазами – мириады пляшущих точек, а звон в ушах перекрывал все остальные звуки.  
Его мутило так сильно, что казалось, будто он сейчас сплюнет на землю с кровью свой желудок. 

«Мэйдэй, мэйдэй, мэйдэй, вызывает «Миллениум фэлкон». Мы по…»  
Отбивало в голове. 

А, стоп.  
Ни черта не работает.  
Всё сломано; разрушено; утоплено в крови. 

Рубка пилота ходила ходуном (или это собственные мозги беспорядочно шатались в черепной коробке, ударяясь о костяные стены?), и Мэйсон сдался на пятой попытке встать. Мёртвые глаза штаб-сержанта Кейва смотрели на него с ободряющим сочувствием, и Мэйсон дрожащими, закованными в тяжёлые перчатки пальцами опустил его веки вниз. 

«Везунчик, Дэвид, на миллион просто, блять». 

Рука перед глазами казалась ненастоящей.  
Дэйв недоуменно смотрел на неё, когда услышал пробившийся через кровяную завесу в ушах приглушённый голос. 

– Сержант, – выдохнул он почти с облегчением, и спасительная рука вместо того, чтобы быть опорой, подчинилась тянущему её Мэйсону, и Майк Харпер тяжело сел рядом с ним. – Доложите обстановку.  
– Пиздец, – услышал он в ответ. – Насколько я понял, артиллерийский залп, причём ощутимо близкий, всего несколько километров отсюда. Выживших нет, рация не работает.  
– Добро пожаловать в подразделение SEAL, – со смешком вырвалось у Дэвида. – Не BBC, не пушечное мясо.  
– Где-то тебя наебали, лейтенант, – спокойно ответил Харпер (абсолютнейшее нарушение субординации), встал и со всей силы шандарахнул по рации, заставив Мэйсона возмущенно вскрикнуть. – Мэйдэй, мэйдэй, мэйдэй, вызывает «Миллениум фэлкон». Мы попали под артиллерийский огонь, двигатели вертолёта выведены из строя. – «Как и весь  
вертолёт». – Потери... Четверо. Лейтенант Мэйсон – незначительные ранения. Высылаю координаты. Можно считать это боевым крещением, а? – спросил Харпер уже у Мэйсона. Тот перевёл взгляд на закрытые глаза штаб-сержанта Кейва. 

– Не для него. 

Мгновение назад – вертолёт бросал им в лицо грязный горячий воздух Багдада, перемалывая его в своём винте, и Дэйв ловил его потоки ртом и задыхался, но глаз от обломков города отвести не мог; Харпер же, наоборот, старался не смотреть на это, тихо переговариваясь с Кейвом. 

Взгляд Мэйсона потом скользнул по Харперу и вновь устремился на разрушенную мечеть. 

– Папочка смотрит на тебя, улыбнись, – услышал он хриплый шёпот штаб-сержанта Кейва, и Харпер тихо рассмеялся в ответ. 

– Добро пожаловать в SEAL. Я уже говорил это? – путая пальцы в липких от крови волосах, сказал Мэйсон.  
Харпер убрал рацию и хмыкнул. 

* * *

Дэйв помнил прикосновения Менендеза.  
Помнил мозоли его шершавых пальцев, когда тот хватал его за подбородок, смотрел одним немигающим глазом и рычал испанским акцентом. 

«Посмотри на меня, Давид, посмотри на меня». 

Мэйсон готов был себе выколоть глаза, только бы не смотреть на его лицо с ранами, оставленными песком, солнцем и отцовской пулей.

Дэйв стоял перед своим отражением в окне, водил по подбородку собственными шершавыми пальцами и, задержав дыхание, считал на них мозоли.

– Ты даже Ли Энфилд образца Второй Мировой с таким усердием не рассматривал, – попытался пошутить возникший за спиной Харпер. Он подошёл к нему, и неуверенно уткнулся взглядом в лоб Мэйсона. – Ничего не изменилось вроде. В отличие от меня, – хмыкнул он, проведя пальцем по шраму от ожога. Дэйв невозмутимо пожал плечами.  
– Зато теперь утреннее бритьё занимает ровно вполовину меньше времени.  
– О, чел. Мне казалось, что за прошедший месяц ты разучился шутить.

«Страдай со мной».

Иногда хотелось залезть пинцетом себе в голову и повыдирать оттуда воспоминания. Голос Менендеза, слова Менендеза. Его шершавые пальцы с мозолями и пробивающуюся седину на висках. Выдрать оттуда самого Менендеза, каждую его часть, с корнем.

Потому что его образ так прочно засел на внутренней стороне век, появлялся каждый раз, когда Мэйсон закрывал эти веки, желая провалиться в темноту, но безрезультатно.

– Тебе не казалось. – Он опять развернулся от окна и прислонился к стеклу спиной, ловя на себе взгляд Харпера. – Ещё немного – и я разучусь спать.  
– Тебе нужно просто всадить всю чёртову обойму в череп Менендеза, – его глаза хищно сверкнули в темноте, словно алмазы.

Дэйв закрыл глаза и устало улыбнулся, покачав головой.

Или, как вариант, – себе, чтобы улыбка-ухмылка Менендеза стёрлась с коры продырявленного головного мозга.

* * *

– Улыбайся, папочка смотрит на тебя.

Нарочито громко сказал Майк тогда Салазару, заставив Мэйсона вздрогнуть, вспомнив чудом спасённую собственную жизнь в Багдаде.

У Хавьера был заметный рычащий испанский акцент, и подсознание (непонятно почему) забило тревогу. Мэйсон устало потёр виски, стараясь не вслушиваться в разговор Салазара и Харпера.

Очередная пуля оставила неаккуратную сквозную дыру в картонной мишени стрельбища, и Дэвид едва заметно поморщился. Салазар победно усмехнулся и толкнул Харпера локтем в бок. Мэйсон отстранённо смотрел на них, сидя чуть дальше. Его взгляд скользил по руке Харпера; чёрные, оставленные иглой следы уходили за рукава футболки, Мэйсону вспомнились татуировки Вудса, которые он часто разглядывал с недоумённым подозрением, не понимая, зачем их делать.  
Не понял и после встречи с Харпером, который, к слову, набил на заднице двуглавого орла России (по его словам, по крайней мере).

– Ты заснул, что ли? – крикнул ему Майк. Дэвид просто кивнул, не желая вступать в разговор. 

Салазар исчез из поля зрения, оставляя их наедине. 

– Дэйв, хэй, – позвал его Харпер, и Мэйсон послушно поднял взгляд. – Хочешь спросить про них, да?

Дэвид хотел было поинтересоваться, о чём, как Мэйсон задрал рукав на правой руке, показывая продолжение рисунка.

– Заметил. Ты не настолько безнадёжен, как я думал, – хмыкнул Дэвид. 

Татуировки были совсем не такие, как у Вудса, и Дэвид сразу же перестал мысленно сравнивать их рисунки (но не их самих). Геометрические узоры плотно окольцевали руку от плеча до запястья, местами уже выцвели, но всё ещё сохраняли интересный вид. Мэйсон бездумно провёл пальцем по узору поперечных линий.

– Ах, да, спросить, – резко сказал он, отдёрнув руку от татуировок Харпера. – Про российский герб – это правда?

Уголки губ Майка дёрнулись вверх.

– Поверишь на слово?

* * *

– Дрон, – почти прошипел Майк. – Кто бы знал, как они меня достали.

Он крепко припечатал Дэвида спиной к стене под маленьким навесом, навалившись сверху, и Мэйсон смог только судорожно выдохнуть, послушно вжимаясь в кирпичную стену дома. Монотонный шум винта дрона раздался совсем рядом, голубой свет ослепил Дэйва на секунду, и тот беспомощно уткнулся лбом в плечо Харпера.

Лети, подумал он. Давай же, пролетай к чёртовой матери.

Шум, раздавшийся в нескольких метрах от них, заставил дрона остановиться и просветить это место. Мэйсон задержал дыхание.

Руки Харпера находились по обе стороны от его лица. Дэвид старался не думать об их позе, но смех всё равно рвался наружу. Он проглотил его. Дрон делал круги недалеко от них; кирпич давил в спину всё сильнее, и Мэйсон осмелился слегка выгнуть спину, прижимаясь к животу Харпера.

Молчи.  
Ни слова про его стояк.  
Иначе дрон отреагирует на звуки.

И всё-таки нервный смешок вырвался из груди.  
Руки сомкнулись за спиной Харпера, притягивая к себе ближе, и тот сжал собственные пальцы в кулаки прямо над ухом Дэвида.

Дрон отлетел уже на добрых десять метров.

Дэйв чувствовал жар тела Майка даже сквозь плотную ткань одежды, хотел отстраниться от него, вдохнуть воздуха в съёжившиеся лёгкие, но вместо этого крепче прижался, поднимая голову и дыша куда-то в блестящую от пота шею Майка.

Но чёрт.  
Ты должен быть благоразумен.  
Твой отец сейчас смотрит на тебя с облачка и плачет от того, как ты запарываешь миссию.

Дэвид опять прижался к стене, ладонями уткнулся в грудь Харпера и мягко оттолкнул его от себя. Майк выдохнул и отстранился.

Унять дрожь в руках оказалось труднее, чем представлялось. Дэйв поднял голову и увидел, что Майк провожает взглядом дрон.

– К чёртовой матери, – вырвалось у Майка, и Дэйв опять оказался припечатанным к стене.

Майк целовался грубо и быстро, проталкивал язык в рот, словно хотел его задушить, но Дэйв всё равно хватался за его плечо, выгибаясь и отвечая на поцелуй.

Дэйва мутило.  
От тянущего тяжёлого возбуждения, которое отдавало почти что болью во всём теле.

– Мы должны… – с придыханием сказал он, когда Майк прекратил поцелуй, но также продолжил прижимать к стене. – Мы должны идти дальше. Дрон может вернуться.  
– Ты впереди, коммандер, – улыбнулся Харпер и отстранился.

* * *

Дэвид не очень-то любил Санта-Монику (да и всю Калифорнию в целом), верно, слишком привыкнув в детстве к холоду Фэрбенкса в Аляске. Он оттянул ворот прилипшей футболки и перевёл взгляд на сидящих неподалеку Салазара и Харпера.

– Вот ещё: Брюс Спрингстин, как тебе, ха? Представляешь, он слушает Спрингстина, у него даже пластинки есть где-то, – услышал он голос Харпера.  
– Меня воспитывал Вудс. Радуйся, что я не включаю на ночь вместо колыбельной государственный гимн США, – недовольно хмыкнул Дэвид.  
– Брат, это тебя не оправдывает. Салазар же не тащится с каких-нибудь дремучих венесуэльских певиц.  
– Ага, не тащусь. Потому что я никарагуанец.

Майк отмахнулся и вырвал у Хавьера из рук бутылку пива.

– Куда собираешься? – спросил он у Дэйва, когда Салазар отошёл.  
– В Убежище к Вудсу. Зуб даю, он всех нас переживёт.  
– А на моей могиле ещё и спляшет, – поморщился Харпер и протянул Мэйсону пиво.

Они замолчали.

– Вы… похожи, – с нервным смешком вырвалось у Мэйсона. Правая бровь Харпера взметнулась вверх. – Ты и Фрэнк. Да не смотри на меня так. Я, чёрт возьми, восемь лет проторчал у него, слушая вьетнамские байки, с матами вместо запятой, а потом ещё выслушивал историю каждой его татуировки. Одно радует – у него нет герба России. Зато карта Пенсильвании, вот тут, чуть ниже лопаток, – добавил он, коснувшись спины Майка. Тот оживился.  
– У меня – Лос-Анджелеса.  
Дэйв хмыкнул.  
– О, я не удивлён. – И на всякий случай добавил: – Проверять не буду.  
– Эй, мистер и миссис Смит, – раздался голос Салазара совсем близко, – пора идти.

* * *

Харпер бездумно вертел в руках пистолет, закинув ноги на стол, и Дэйв, тяжело дыша, посмотрел на него.  
Он ненавидел, когда что-то шло наперекосяк.

Молчание, которое обычно было вполне естественным между ними, сейчас давило на виски пульсирующей болью. Дэвид мерил шагами комнату, иногда бросая взгляд на руки Харпера, крутящие пистолет; Майк сидел, почти не двигаясь.

И всё же.  
В голове чётко отбивала мысль: «Плевать, главное, что он жив».

Никогда.  
Чёрт, Мэйсон, никогда не смей думать о проваленной миссии и ускользнувшем Менендезе, как об удачном стечении обстоятельств.

О чём думал Харпер, Дэвид даже знать не хотел.

– Чёрт, этот умник… Фарид почти успел, – с горькой усмешкой сказал Харпер, положив пистолет на стол. – Но… Это же Рауль, мать его, Менендез.  
– Это Рауль, мать его, Менендез, – эхом отозвался Дэвид. 

Отозвался, а в голове опять возникло почти нежно улыбающееся лицо Рауля и его мозолистые пальцы, хватающие за подбородок.

– Когда дело заходит о нём, всё летит к чёртовой матери, – закончил Майк. Он опустил ноги со стола на пол и поймал за запястье ходящего по комнате Мэйсона. – Успокойся, не конец света наступил.  
– Но он стал на один шаг ближе, – отрезал Мэйсон и без особого рвения попытался вырвать свою руку. – Что ты почувствовал, когда Фарид приставил дуло к твоему виску?  
– Не помню, Дэйв. Зато помню, что подумал, когда Менендез убил Фарида. Что он – неисправимый идиот.  
– Де мортуис аут…  
– Заткнись, Сектор. Плевать. Он – идиот.

«Неисправимый идиот, ослушавшийся вышестоящих приказов, уничтоживший единственную надежду на обгон Менендеза хотя бы на один шаг».  
«И всё же…»

Никогда, Мэйсон. Ни-ко-гда.

– В любом случае, – выдавил он улыбку, – в любом случае, без тебя было бы плохо. Чертовски плохо.  
Харпер развёл руками.  
– Я знаю, бро. Куда же ты без меня. 

Дэвид похлопал его по плечу, и это дружеское касание казалось почти нелепым после того поцелуя в окраинах Лахора.  
Но всё же.  
Он сжал пальцы на тёплом напрягшемся плече Майка, хватаясь за него совсем как утопающий за соломинку.

– Сектор, – покачал он головой, и его рука накрыла руку Мэйсона, – думай головой, а не задницей, а?  
– Что ты…

Харпер потянул его на себя, заставив опереться руками о подлокотники стула, на котором сидел Майк. Он взял его за шею и резко притянул к себе, утягивая в поцелуй. Руки Дэйва норовили соскользнуть с подлокотников, ноги почти подкосились, но он всё равно ответил на поцелуй, с какой-то остервенелой злостью, вымещая на Харпера гнев за Менендеза, Фарида и катящуюся в пропасть почти десятилетнюю дружбу.

И всё же.  
«Я рад, что ты выжил».

* * *

– Триппер, – перечислял Дэвид, – сифилис, гонорея…  
– ВИЧ, – радушно подсказал Салазар и опять отвернулся от них.  
– Да, ВИЧ.  
– Это, на самом деле, очень мило с твой стороны, Мэйсон, что ты так заботишься о моём члене, но, поверь, за сорок три года своей жизни у меня даже аллергии не высыпало, – фыркнул Харпер, продолжая оглядываться вокруг. – Побывать на Кубе и не снять девку, Дэвид, это как съездить в Париж, не посмотрев на «Джоконду». 

Дэйв махнул рукой, поняв, что дело бесполезное. В конце концов, Мэйсон – большой мальчик.  
Правда, его всё равно пришлось идти и искать, после того, как Хавьер, всё так же спокойно и доброжелательно оповестил его, что Майк отсутствует уже два с половиной часа.

(«Через два часа тут же, понял?»  
«Да без проблем, Сектор»).

Он постучал в комнату номер 141, игнорируя табличку «Не беспокоить» на двери ручки, и на той стороне раздался грохот и недовольный голос Харпера, посылающий непрошенного гостя куда подальше. Мэйсон постучал ещё раз, и теперь деревянная обшарпанная дверь чуть не заехала по его лбу – помогла отменная реакция. Невысокая кубинка с широкими бёдрами вышла из номера, даже не взглянув на Дэвида, и направилась к выходу.

– В педантичности тебе не занимать, – крикнул Дэвид, предупреждая Харпера о своём присутствии, после чего зашёл внутрь, прикрывая дверь. Тот сидел на расправленной кровати в расстёгнутых джинсах и курил, стряхивая пепел прямо на пол. – Мой отец в твои годы почти достал Фиделя Кастро, а ты… – едко заметил он, прислонившись к дверному косяку и скрестив руки на груди.  
– Не начинай, Сектор, в следующий раз и тебе девку найдём, – отмахнулся от него Харпер и привычным движением выкинул дотлевающую сигарету в окно.

Он встал и медленно потянулся. Дэйв опять мельком взглянул на татуировки, выискивая взглядом карту Лос-Анджелеса и успешно находя её. С момента их первой встречи татуировок становилось больше.

– Показать российский герб? – почти вежливо поинтересовался Майк, и Дэвид понял, что спалился на безотрывном разглядывании татуировок.  
– Может, в следующий раз, – туманно ответил он; развернулся и пошёл к двери.

– О, Сектор, ты заигрываешь! – со смешком раздалось ему вслед.

* * *

Харпер сказал ему когда-то, что если он всадит пулю в череп Менендеза, то ему станет легче.

У Дэвида было чертовски много причин доверять Майку, но всё равно рука дрогнула, когда дуло пистолета задышало в висок Раулю.

Дэйва мутило.  
Он словно бы слышал хриплое учащённое дыхание Майка, который находился от него метрах в пяти; Дэвид чувствовал, как быстро-быстро бьётся сердце Менендеза, наполняя разрушенную пыльную комнату своими звуками; он видел пелену перед собственными глазами и дрожь в пальцах, и, когда ему казалось, что сейчас он опустит пистолет, заставив победной ухмылке появится на лице Менендеза, палец надавил на курок, чувствуя упругое сопротивление, и только начавшая расползаться ухмылка Рауля застыла на полпути.  
Он расправил пальцы, чувствуя, будто ржавчина отсыхает от кожи и осыпается ему под ноги.

– На какое-то мгновение, – тяжело дыша сказал ему Майк, – мне показалось, что ты оставишь этого ублюдка в живых.

Лицо Харпера перекосила гримаса боли, когда он сделал шаг к Мэйсону, крепко сжал его плечо, пробежавшись пальцами вверх, до шеи. Мэйсон устало закрыл глаза, чувствуя дрожь от прикосновений.

Дэйва (почти) не мутило.

* * *

– Смотри сюда. Сколько пальцев? Клянусь, Сектор, я набью твоё имя; оставить головой такую вмятину в железяке и даже не охватить сотрясение – это круто. Прямо рядом с орлом набью, там место осталось.  
– Ради всего святого, – простонал Дэвид, перекатываясь на бок и сплёвывая кровь, – не надо. И что за орёл?  
– Двуглавый, лейтенант, ну, герб России, вот здесь, – сообщил Харпер и хлопнул себя по бедру.

Дэвид поморщился.

– Что сказал лейтенант-коммандер?  
– Что лететь напрямую слишком опасно, и они подойдут с северо-запада. Поэтому устраивайтесь поудобнее и готовьтесь ждать. Вот так и сгинул великий «Миллениум фэлкон».  
– Так и сейчас не сороковой год до битвы при Явине, будет ещё его время, – ощупывая нос, ответил Дэвид. За всю службу он умудрился ни разу не сломать нос, поэтому проверять удачу не особо хотел.  
– Вау, Сектор, фанатеешь по «Звездным войнам»?  
– Ещё я Брюса Спрингстина слушаю, – ответил Мэйсон и, поняв, что нос в порядке, оставил его в покое.

Первая миссия со штаб-сержантом Майком Харпером оказалась полнейшим провалом, и Дэйв, со вздохом, подумал, что ничего хорошего из их коллаборации не выйдет.  
Но.  
Майк зачем-то прижал свои холодные пальцы к его вискам.  
И Дэйва уже не мутило.


End file.
